


X'us'R'iia

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, F/M, First Kiss, Missions Gone Wrong, Sabacc, Vaginal Fingering, Why Does Everyone Want To Go Back To Jakku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Poe and Rey take a side trip during a mission to Jakku. What could possibly go wrong?





	X'us'R'iia

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt warm.
> 
> Full disclosure: This was supposed to be 2500 words and end with a chaste kiss, and somehow it ended up as this monstrosity. Hope you enjoy.

Poe raised his quadnocs, surveying the sand stretching endlessly in front of him. He stood at the crest of a dune, trying to find a single AT-AT in a field rife with debris, his eyes finding nothing but half-buried garbage.

He had no clue what possessed him to volunteer for this mission, his third time on Jakku proving to be no better than the first two. He lowered the quadnocs as he wiped his brow, the sweat burning his eyes as it dripped steadily down his forehead.

“I told you you don’t need those, I know where I’m going,” laughed Rey beside him, using her staff for balance as she started down the dune, three buns bobbing with each step. She paused halfway down to smile up at him, the heat blossoming in Poe’s chest having nothing to do with the current temperature. “You coming?”

Ok, so maybe it wasn’t such a mystery why he signed on for this particular mission after all.

In his defense, he hadn’t realized Rey intended to split from the group, insisting on a side trip to collect some things she left behind the second they touched down on this gods-forsaken planet. Knowing what he did about scavengers and life on Jakku, Poe had serious doubts that anything was left for her to find, but he volunteered to go with her anyway, while Finn and Rose stayed in Niima Outpost with BB-8 to wait for their contact. The plan was to grab Rey’s things and get back to Niima in time for the meeting, Rey certain that they’d be able to make the trip with time to spare.

He followed her down, carefully picking his steps as the sand shifted constantly under his feet, the feeling that he would be swallowed whole plaguing his every step.

Speaking of Rey, she waited for him at the bottom, her cheeks a little pink from the sun, but all in all no worse for the wear despite the punishing heat. She seemed perfectly at home in the arid wasteland, hopping from dune to dune like the little sand goblin she once was. He didn’t even think she was sweating, the soft beige clothes - her scavenger uniform, she called it - dry and flapping slightly in the breeze. Poe on the other hand had already soaked through his thin shirt (and possibly his jacket), his underwear, and - to his immense embarrassment - the back pockets of his pants. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to dislodge the curls plastered to his forehead.

Rey paid him no mind as he came level with her, instead continuing to stare out at some shape Poe could barely see, the edges too sharp to be made of sand.

The sound of his ragged breathing brought her attention to him, Rey looking carefully at his face before speaking.

“You need to drink some water. And take off that jacket before it kills you,” she stated, reaching in to her pack to fish out one of the canteens. She opened it for him, concern etched on to her features.

He took the water gratefully, taking a careful sip as Rey watched him. “It’s protecting me from the sun.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No, it’s overheating you. And you need to drink more than that, we have plenty.”

It had been a bone of contention as they’d prepped for the mission, Poe insisting on taking what Rey referred to as a week’s worth of water while Rey tried to convince him to pack lighter for what would surely be a grueling trip through the desert, all while Rose and Finn snickered in the background. There was no way he was entering a desert with anything less than a week’s worth of water, not after that day he spent wandering this planet half dead and concussed. Poe had won in the end, finally pulling rank when he realized he wasn’t going to win this fight by normal means. Turns out, Rey was just as stubborn as he was.

Thankfully, she didn’t hold a grudge, even as they slogged through the Goazon Badlands with the admittedly heavy packs.

He took another sip before shucking his jacket, the relief almost immediate as the wind finally touched his damp skin. He shoved the jacket into his pack and they were off again, their destination finally taking shape as they continued to trudge closer.

By the time they made it to the foot of the AT-AT, Poe was soaked through again, the loss of the jacket providing only temporary relief from the heat. Even Rey was looking a little worse for the wear, the long months spent on more hospitable planets leaving her less immune to Jakku’s punishing climate.

“Come on,” she said, motioning toward a small opening in the walker. The winds had picked up over the last hour, the grit crusting in Poe’s eyes making it difficult to see as he followed her into the belly of the felled beast.

Poe followed her in to the walker, the relief instant as he stepped out of the sun. He blinked as his eyes struggled to adjust after hours in the sun, temporarily blinded by the dim light of the interior. The room came in to focus slowly, a hodge podge of tipped crates and discarded metal, the floor (though actually the side) of the walker covered in evenly spaced beams you had to step over every couple of feet. Rey was digging through the scrap on the floor five feet in front of him, righting the crates as she went.

“Kriffing scavengers,” she muttered under her breath as she set another crate on top of the first, the two pieces approximating a shelving unit. “They could take anything they wanted, there was no need to trash the place.”

“Are you sure it’s even here? Can I help you look?” he asked, nearly falling on his face as he took a step toward her on uneven footing. The entire room was on an angle, not a level surface in sight.

Rey’s hand shot out to steady him. “Careful,” she said, her hand lingering on his forearm as she helped him over another beam. His body had already adjusted to the cooler temperature, the sweat starting to build on his forehead again in the close air of the walker.

“It’ll be here. It has no real value, it just…” she trailed off, obviously searching for a word or two. Poe stayed quiet, knowing from experience that she’d find the words she was looking for if he gave her the space. “…means something to me,” she finished, her smile just a little bit sad as she looked around the room.

He knew she hadn’t exactly left Jakku willingly, but it never occurred to him that she would miss the place, especially after seeing everything else the galaxy had to offer. Then again, this was the only home she had known for her first nineteen years, of course she’d miss it, even if it wasn’t exactly paradise.

“I get it,” he said, his answering smile soft. “What are we looking for anyway?”

Rey blushed, the pink on her cheeks turning red as it swallowed her freckles. “A doll,” she said, looking anywhere but Poe as she bent over to sift through more of the debris. “An orange doll.”

He blinked, not sure if he had misunderstood. “A doll?”

She turned back to him, a spark of defiance in her eyes. “Yes, a doll,” she said, holding her head high. “And maybe a helmet.”

He knew what she expected. She expected a lecture from a Resistance officer for wasting limited resources on a frivolous and quite possibly dangerous side mission. And he would be well within his rights to do just that, but over the long months of running and rebuilding, Poe had learned a thing or two about Rey from nowhere.

This was a woman who never took more than her fair share. Who accepted Rose with open arms, even when it complicated her own relationship with Finn. Who flat out refused to cook the porgs infesting the Falcon, even when they were living ration to ration, just because Chewie was fond of them.Who worked round the clock those first weeks on the new base, wanting to “earn her keep” and only stopping to sleep when Leia threatened to tie her to the bed.

She gave and gave and gave, asking for nothing but food and friendship in return. He made up his mind, knowing that she wouldn’t ask unless it really was important to her.

“Then let’s do it,” he said, smiling at the look of shock on her face. He took a careful step over the closest beam, putting him in the same small niche as Rey.

They stood facing each other for a moment as the air seemed to still around them. Poe could feel his ears pop as he realized how close they were standing, the subtle heat coming off Rey’s body not helping the sweating situation in the least.

They were completely alone for quite possibly the first (and only) time in recorded history, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Poe. On base, they were always surrounded, by officers, by pilots, by mechanics, by friends, by droids. Even on missions they were never alone, always a part of a larger team and generally getting shot at too much to notice when they weren’t.

Sure, they’d had moments - a soft look across a cockpit as they jumped into hyperspace, a night spent drinking hullstripper and giggling in a corner as a party went on around them - but they were fleeting and, more likely than not, all in Poe’s head.

Yet, as those hazel eyes regarded him, her fingertips just barely brushing against his own, he had to wonder if maybe -just maybe - it wasn’t only in his head after all.

Poe’s musings were interrupted by a subtle creaking from the walker, his ears popping yet again as the pressure dropped.

Rey’s eyes widened suddenly as she gently pushed him out of the way. “Kriff, kriff, kriff, kriff.”

“Rey?” he asked as she picked her way to the opening, continuing to curse as she disappeared outside without so much as a backward glance.

He followed more slowly, picking his way across the debris-strewn floor. He popped his head outside, barely able to take in the rapidly darkening sky and the wall of sand heading straight toward them before Rey was pushing him back inside.

She scrambled in after him, grabbing the durasteel covering and slamming it shut, leaving them in the near dark.

Poe found himself breathing heavily, the sweat streaming down his face. “What the fuck was that?!” he nearly shouted at her, the reality closing in on him. They were trapped. They were kriffing trapped in the kriffing desert in a kriffing sandstorm on kriffing Jakku.

Rey was panting, half bent over as she struggled to catch her breath. She leaned her back against the door as the durasteel shrieked and moaned around them, what little light there was filtering in through the angled slits in the side of the walker. “X’us’R’iia,” she replied calmly, wiping the grit from her forehead. She’d been out there less than a minute and she was covered in sand, the fine grains sticking to the sweat on her skin.

“What now?” he asked, not even attempting to pronounce whatever she’d just said.

“X’us’R’iia,” she repeated, sliding down the door until she reached the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest. “R’iia’s breath. Basically, just a really nasty sandstorm.”

“How long?”

She hesitated for a second, Poe’s heart dropping. “It shouldn’t be more than a couple days.”

“Two days. We’re stuck here for two days?” He started pacing as much as he could in the cramped space.

It wasn’t that he was afraid of small spaces, he lived most of his life in spaces smaller than this walker, but there was something about being stuck in this particular desert that had Poe’s heart racing. Would they have enough water? Did they even have any food? He hadn’t thought much about the packs past loading them full of water.

“Or three,” she whispered, Poe’s head snapping to her.

She sat with her head in her hands, looking miserable. Poe couldn’t even muster the anger to yell at her, not when she already looked so cowed. Instead, he set his pack on the floor, digging around for the comm.

“Ok,” he said, hitting the button a few times to turn it on. “We’ll just get Finn on the comms and let him and Rose know that we got caught out here.”

A burst of static came through the receiver. “Won’t work. The storms are electromagnetic, they knock out anything short range.”

Poe let his arms fall to his side before he dropped down next to Rey, both of their backs pressed against the door. “So what you’re telling me is that we’re stuck in this walker in the middle of the desert for two or possibly three days in an electromagnetic sandstorm, with no way to let the Resistance or Finn and Rose know that we’re actually alive,” he said, trying to fight the laugh that threatened to bubble up. When he said it out loud like that, it was almost too much.

“Yup,” she replied, attempting to hide her own grin. They were getting slaphappy and it hadn’t even been ten minutes. “I think this may be my fault.”

“Oh, it’s definitely your fault,” Poe confirmed, smirking as he nudged Rey with his shoulder. “Guess we should make ourselves comfortable. You got any hooch hidden in here?”

At that Rey burst out laughing, the sound making Poe’s heart beat faster as it drowned out the wailing of the storm swirling around them.

 

Turned out there was no hooch, but they’d found an old sabacc deck hidden in a back compartment when they’d finished searching the walker, Rey returning her former home to what she referred to as it’s “original glory.”

There were things missing of course - a cache of parts that Rey had carefully hoarded, just in case, all of her leftover rations, the scavengers had even taken the hammock she’d slept on - but Rey dismissed it all with a shrug. She only seemed to care about the things they hadn’t taken, items that were deemed worthless by her comrades, but meant something special to Rey: a dried flower she carefully put in her pack, a small doll made out of an old, scavenged flight suit, and finally the helmet of one Dosmit Raeh, which was currently sitting on Poe’s head after winning it, fair and square, in the last hand.

It was a shade too tight, the sides of the helmet squeezing his ears just enough to be uncomfortable, but he kept it on every time he won a hand (which wasn’t very often) just to watch Rey sweat. He’d never keep it - it obviously meant a lot to her - but he liked watching her face screw up in concentration as that stubborn streak took over, her need to win battling it out with her want to be a good sport.

Rey surveyed her cards across the makeshift table, her face tinted a sickly yellow from the visor of the helmet. She squinted at her cards, the look of disappointment on her face not fooling Poe for a second as she asked for another card.

They’d been at this for hours, all thoughts of their earlier moment long forgotten as Rey won hand after hand, steadily increasing the pile of old nuts and bolts in front of her. He had begun to wonder if it was luck or skill or something else entirely that made her so good at this.

Poe dealt the card, Rey’s face remaining impassive as she filed it into her hand, the light from the small lantern one of them had packed throwing shadows across her cheeks.

“I see your nut and raise you two bolts,” she said, adding the scrap to the small pile in front of her.

He looked down at his own crappy hand, the cards tinged the same yellow as everything else in the room. He sighed, exhausted, knowing that he was about to lose. Again.

“I see your two bolts,” he said, adding his own to the pot with a satisfying clank, “and call.”

They both spread their cards on the table, Rey letting out a triumphant shout as she laid down a winning hand.

“Full sabacc!” she shouted, scraping her winnings into her lap. “And that is mine.” she said reaching over the table to pluck the helmet from his head, the rush of cool air making him shiver.

He laughed as she sat back, the helmet going back on her head immediately. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched her, the yellow Alliance starbirds bobbing slightly as she moved her head.

He had a nearly identical helmet in his room back home on Yavin 4, the starbirds blue instead of yellow. His mother had given it to him before she died, a constant reminder of both her and his dream as he waited to join the New Republic. He’d put it on and be instantly transported to when he used to sit on his mom’s lap in her A-wing, taking the stick to do laps around Yavin 4. He vividly remembered the day he realized it no longer fit over his head, the way he sat down on his bed and cried, another piece of his mother lost to him forever. He kept it on his desk, but it was never the same.

“Poe, are you there?” Rey was asking him, obviously not for the first time. She was staring at him, the curiosity plain on her face. He blinked at her, realizing his hand had gone to the chain around his neck before abruptly dropping it.

“Sorry, what?”

She held up the deck of cards. “Another round?”

“Your deal,” he said, rubbing his hands together. The friction brought a little life back into his hands, the temperature in the walker dropping steadily with the sun.

They played three more hands - the helmet never leaving Rey’s head - before Rey let loose a jaw-cracking yawn as she scraped yet another pot toward the growing pile of scrap next to her.

“You ready to call it a night?” asked Poe, scooping up the cards and giving them a quick shuffle.

“No, I’m good. One more-” she paused, another yawn overtaking her, “-round.”

Poe laughed. “C’mon, it’s been a long day. And I think you’ve won every nut, bolt, and screw in this place anyway.”

“I can’t help it that you’re a such a terrible sabacc player,” she said, a delicious grin spreading across her face.

“No more than I can help how suspiciously good you are at it,” he shot back with a smirk, watching with some satisfaction as pink bloomed on her cheeks. He tried to think about anything else but how good that color looked on her as she removed the helmet.

“Fine. But I demand a rematch tomorrow,” she said, scooping her winnings into the helmet for safekeeping.

“You’re on. That helmet is mine.”

“You wish.”

Poe laughed as he got to his feet, exhaustion starting to creep in as he picked up their makeshift table to survey the space. There wasn’t much room to move in the walker, let alone enough space for two grown adults to sleep comfortably. Or, you know, apart. _No wonder she slept in a hammock_ , he thought, eying the available floor space. 

The only viable option was the small half circle of open floor right by the opening, but that would mean…

“We’re gonna have to get cozy,” said Rey, practically finishing his thought as she stood up behind him.

Poe tried not to blush at the thought, suddenly shy as he turned around to face her. “I mean, I could sleep in one of those,” he offered, pointing to the space between two beams. It would be tight, but if he didn’t move too much… or breathe…

Rey fixed him with a look, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline. “Poe, I can barely get in there. No offense, but there is no way you’re going to fit. You’re too big.”

Poe gulped, the blush he’d been trying to put off coming back with a vengeance as his entire face lit up like a sun. _There was no way she knew what she was saying_ , he reminded himself forcefully, completely ignoring the spark in her eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to list all the core worlds in his head in an effort to get his dirty old mind out of the gutter.

“Ok,” he said when he’d finally gathered his wits, “Let’s get the packs out of the way and see what we’re working with. You didn’t happen to pack a blanket, did you?”

Rey let out a sharp laugh. “No, but I’ve got six canteens full of water we don’t need.”

“Hey! We’re lucky we brought so much now that we’re stuck here,” he said, thinking of his own pack, also full of canteens.

She shook her head. “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t even finished one yet.”

Poe changed the subject, not wanting to admit that he still had most of that first canteen left, too. “Ok, then. Jacket it is,” he said, pulling the coat out of his pack and laying it on the floor.

Rey stood there for a moment before she started to strip away her clothes, Poe’s eyes nearly bugging out of his head before he forced them shut. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!” he yelled, holding both his hands up in the universal symbol for “STOP.”

“Poe,” she said, sighing heavily. He could tell she was rolling her eyes just by the tone of her voice. “Open your eyes.”

He cracked an eye to find Rey standing in front of him, still fully dressed, holding out the yards of fabric she normally wore draped over her clothes. “Since we don’t have a blanket.”

“Oh,” he said, the embarrassment creeping in.

“Yeah. Oh.” She smirked at him before another yawn overtook her, Poe finally snapping out of it.

“Come on, before we both fall asleep standing up,” he said, gesturing toward where his jacket laid half folded on the floor. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable pillow he’d ever used, but it would be a hell of a lot better than durasteel. “After you.”

Rey got down to the floor in one fluid motion, shaking out the fabric as she laid her head on his jacket.

She looked up at him expectantly, Poe assessing the situation quickly before he gracelessly made his way to the ground, his knee cracking audibly as he went.

He was careful not to touch her, slotting himself in between her back and the door as she covered them both with the makeshift blanket. He laid his head on the jacket, adjusting twice so he didn’t have a button burrowing into his cheek. His lips ended up no more than six inches from the back of her neck, every breath stirring the little hairs under her third bun. He tried closing his eyes, the light from the lantern illuminating the back of his eye lids.

He sighed before getting up on one elbow, his chest brushing Rey’s back as he reached over her to turn off the light. He started to pull his hand back, Rey reaching up to snatch his wrist. He held his breath as she placed his hand flat on her stomach, skin on skin where her tunic had ridden up.

He could feel her heartbeat on the palm of his hand, his own heart tapping a staccato beat into her back as he laid back down. He hadn’t been this… close to anyone in a long time, the running and the fighting and the rebuilding leaving little time for more private pursuits. He willed himself to think of anything but the way her body felt against his, their thin layers doing nothing to disguise his growing arousal.

_Tinnel IV, Eufornis Major, Brental IV, Plexis, Kuat,_ he silently mouthed, trying to distract himself as Rey wriggled back slightly, her ass brushing his crotch. He was gonna have to switch to the mid rim if she kept this up. _Chandrila, Corellia, Corulag, Coruscant._

Her hand was still on his, fingers threaded with his own as she took a deep breath. Their hands slipped lower, his knuckles brushing her waistband as his lips skimmed across the back of her neck almost of their own accord. She shivered slightly at the contact, Poe freezing as he realized what he’d done.

“Don’t stop,” she said, loud enough to carry over the winds terrorizing the outside of the walker.

It was all he needed, Poe placing a kiss on the side of her neck. His lips picked up sand as he moved them along the column of her throat, Rey pushing his hand lower still. His fingers found her soft curls, questing further down until he found what he was looking for. Rey arched against him as he brushed against her clit, Poe moaning into her neck as she ground back onto his cock.

She kept her hand on his, showing him how and where to touch her as she continued to squirm. Her breathing picked up as he worked her clit, two fingers dipping into her cunt despite the angle. They came out soaked, Poe using her own slick to help get her off.

It may have been a while for him, but Poe recognized the tension in Rey’s body, doubling down on his efforts as her hand tightened around his own. He put his lips to her neck as she came with a sharp exhalation, her body jerking around him as he worked her through it.

She relaxed against his chest, her body as soft and boneless as he had ever seen it.

Rey rolled toward him, her hazel eyes locking with his as a soft smile played across her face. Her hair was wild, almost completely out of the buns. Poe surreptitiously wiped his hand on his pants before reaching up to smooth it out of her face. 

He realized with a jolt that he’d never even kissed her, at least not properly, and he strove to rectify that immediately, bridging the space between them to bring his lips to hers.

Her hands went into his hair, blunt fingertips scraping through his scalp as he deepened the kiss. Poe ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, Rey opening to him immediately. He tasted her greedily, Rey following his lead, their tongues twisting and tangling in concert.

Before he knew it, he was flat on his back as Rey straddled his hips, her tunic lying forgotten a meter away. He let his hands quest up her naked back, his fingertips tracing the constellations of scars that marked her skin. They felt softer, more delicate than the rest of her, Poe resisting the urge to stop what he was doing and kiss each one in turn. Instead, he continued to kiss her, pausing every so often to find that spot on her neck that made her purr.

She pulled back from him, slightly breathless. “Shirt,” she panted, her hands tugging at his hem. He sat up, giving her the room she needed to pull the shirt up and over his head.

She ran her hands over his chest, the rasp of her callouses bringing goosebumps to his skin. Her hands journeyed lower, teasing his hipbones before settling on his belt. She leaned back onto his thighs as she worked the buckle, Poe reaching up to touch any part of her he could reach. Wrist, waist, thigh, it didn’t matter as long as he was touching her.

She finished with the buckle, making quick work of the button and zipper as well. He grabbed her wrist before she could venture any further.

“Hold on a sec. We should probably talk about this,” he said, bringing her hand to his lips.

She smiled down at him. “I can think of something a little more fun to do,” she said, her hands drifting back down to his waistband.

Poe caught her wrists again. “Rey,” admonished Poe, sounding every bit the old man he worried he was.

“Poe,” answered Rey with a smile, her tone mimicking Poe’s.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Seriously, we don’t have to do this. We can just go to bed.”

She leaned back, a look of doubt crossing her face for the first time that night. “I know we don’t have to do this. But I kind of thought we wanted to?” The end of her sentence went up, like she was questioning it.

_Kriff,_ he thought as he continued to watch her face fall, the carefree smile of a minute ago reduced to memory. He tugged her down, trying to smooth the lines on her forehead with a kiss.

“I do want to,” he said, his hands entwining with hers. “I just wanted to make sure since this was so sudden…”

Rey burst out laughing, Poe left blinking in confusion at the abrupt change in mood.

“Sudden? We’ve been circling each other for the better part of year,” she said with a laugh. “I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me since that night Snap brought out the hullstripper.”

Poe’s brain struggled to comprehend. “So that’s a yes?”

Rey laughed again, the sound spreading warmth through his chest. “That’s a yes. Come on, Dameron. I’m already beating you one to nothing,” she said, a fiendish grin on her face. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. “What do you plan to do about that?”

Poe’s cock twitched appreciatively, waking back up after the long minutes of inattention. He used her own weight to flip her on her back, her pants and underwear coming off in one swift motion before he hooked her knees over his shoulders.

He placed a kiss on the soft skin of her inner thigh. “How about I let you go ahead two and oh.” He turned his face, kissing the same spot on the opposite thigh. “And then we can work on evening the score.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered as his mouth closed around her clit, the first taste sweeter than he’d even imagined.

Her voice was a little breathless as she answered. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

Poe jerked awake to the earsplitting screech of metal on metal. Rey’s head shot up from where she’d been sleeping on his chest, her entire body tuned to the source of the sound. They watched in horror as the door burst open, the small room flooding with sunlight.

BB-8 rolled in to the room, it’s shadow thrown across the floor. It made a quick scan of the room before promptly turning itself around and rolling out the door with the binary equivalent of a scream.

“Hey, are you guys ok in there?” came Finn’s voice from just outside, Rey having just enough time to pull their makeshift blanket around her before his head appeared in the entry.

Finn poked his head inside, a few seconds passing before his eyes fell on their mostly naked forms. It took an additional two seconds for the scene to register in his brain, his face contorting with horror as the realization hit. “Oh, come on!” he shouted as he slapped a hand over his eyes, Rose bursting out laughing from just outside.

“What happened to knocking?” yelled Poe from his spot on the floor, readjusting the fabric in his lap. It was practically see-through in the sun, but he supposed it was better than nothing.

“We’ve been knocking for the past five minutes! We thought you were dead in here!”

Rey giggled from where she’d hidden herself behind Poe’s back. “I guess we were a little worn out,” she said, laughing at the expression on Finn’s face.

He made a sound like he was disgusted with them, Rose grabbing his shoulders. “C’mon babe, let’s give them a minute,” she said, a laugh in her voice as she lead him out the door.

She popped her head back in a second later, making sure to look anywhere but at the two of them. “Hey, do you have any extra water in there? It’s pretty hot out here and we’re out.”

Poe reached over to grab one of the packs, passing the entire thing to Rose.

“Thanks! We’ll be just outside,” she said, closing the door behind her.

He could feel Rey silently shaking against his back, turning around to find her giggling.

“It’s not funny!” he insisted, reaching over to dig through the pile of their discarded clothes. Rey was like a little sister to Finn, he was gonna absolutely _kill_ Poe when they got back to base.

“Oh, come on it’s a little funny,” she said, handing him his pants. “Besides, do you know how many closets I’ve found those two in? They have no room to talk.”

Poe laughed at that, standing to step into his pants.

They finished dressing in silence, Rey gathering up her belongings and heading for the door.

Poe watched as she wrenched open the door, something dawning on him.

“Wait, I thought these things lasted a couple of days,” he said, Rey turning around to face him.

She shrugged. “It always felt like days when I was stuck in here before. I guess time flies when you’re having fun.” She smirked at him before turning and walking out into the sun, Poe left with his own thoughts in the cool of the walker.

He picked up the second pack, putting it on his back, when he heard footsteps approaching.

Rey came barreling into the room, stopping just short of knocking him over. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a searing kiss.

“Forgot to say good morning,” she said as she pulled back. “So, good morning.”

His hands went to her loose hair, his lips gentle as he kissed her again.

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [BatuuPrincess](https://batuuprincess.tumblr.com).
> 
> Looking for more Damerey Week goodness? Check out the [Damerey Connection](http://damereyconnection.tumblr.com).


End file.
